


How Tony Stark Landed a king and how T'Challa landed a genius

by Marvelomaniac



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canon Character of Color, Demisexuality, Interracial Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV T'Challa (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark's Gauntlet is a Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelomaniac/pseuds/Marvelomaniac
Summary: If you've found yourself missing AvAc and want more Ironpanther in your life then look no further and come here to see these two boys in love.
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Falling for one another

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out in my books first and it took 9 whole pages. You wouldn't believe my relief when I finally finished. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, unlike some people, I see AvAc as more of a college. I dunno why but I don't see any educational facility of a highschool level allowing a club on campus and I like thinking about it like that.

"Hey kitty cat." Tony greeted as took his seat next to T'Challa.

Today was Thursday which usually meant a long string of physics periods. The periods ranged in different branches of physics so they had to lump them together on one day for (the teacher's) convenience. It wasn't bad for Tony but it wasn't good all the same. Tony already knew most of the material so the class was mostly a bore but there was something exciting that he could look forward to every class.

"Good morning Tony. I hope you slept well." T'Challa waved as he smiled.

The young king of wakanda. T'Challa. He took physics alongside Tony and by Thor was the genius thankful for it.

The god sneezed in the back of the class and Tony stifled a small laugh before he went back to his thoughts.

T'Challa himself was seemingly perfect. He was impressively smart, he was roguishly handsome and wickedly smart (Tony appreciated that last trait the most.)

T'Challa excelled at every class he was in and rumours had it that he would have a shot at taking over Steve's spot as the leader with the way he handled himself.

With that said. Why in the name of Thor (Odinson sneezed again) did he not ask the king out yet!?

"I could beat you even in my sleep, T'Challa, I'm not gonna lose to you today." Tony smirked.

"Be careful Tony, you might get scratched if you play with a panther." T'Challa replied with an edge of competitive fire in his voice.

Tony smiled. "I don't mind the scratched if the panther is cute."

T'Challa snickered.

That reason alone. He didn't know if T'Challa was interested. Any time that Tony showed a slight hint of flirtatious behaviour, T'Challa would laugh it off.

He knew T'Challa liked men. Shuri told him when he asked (after slipping past Okoye) and he found out that T'Challa was Demisexual.

Tony made a quick Google search to find out what that meant and found a setback:

Demisexuality is a sexual orientation characterized by only experiencing sexual attraction after making a strong emotional connection with a specific person. A demisexual identity is a useful indicator for where a person might fall on the asexual spectrum.

Demisexual people only felt sexual attraction after having developed emotional connections for someone. He kinda saw it coming but that wasn't the problem.

No one knew if T'Challa had a romantic emotions towards anyone.

That was the problem. He never posted anything that would have caused suspicion on Instagram, Twitter and Snapchat (and Tony checked them all. He even managed to snag a few shirtless pics and damn was this guy gorgeous without a shirt). T'Challa never talked about Liking anyone everytime Tony was with him in Physics class and T'Challa always stuck with Shuri and Okoye during his free time, when he was alone, he always found himself up in some tree in the campus reading.

All Tony knew was that T'Challa would always arrive to physics class at 8:00 am on the dot to sit next to him. After that, the two would compete for correct answers in class and in between the professor's lectures, they'd have friendly banter about science and what ever crossed their minds, they once got into an entire discussion as to whether Thor ("achoo!") could live in a Tornado or not and Tony had a million dollars on the notion that the god could, he was the god of thunder after all.

Everytime they talked, they would do so unceasingly as if they had been BFFs their entire lives but as soon as the bell rang, T'Challa would leave him, just like that. He would leave over and over again. It was frustrating and to be honest-

Tony felt something gently grasp his hand and realized it was T'Challa. "Tony? Are you feeling ok Tony? You been quieter than usual today and you haven't spoken about anything the teacher has discussed."

After a few glances to T'Challa's hand then to T'Challa, Tony finally processed the idea of words and formulated a sentence.

Tony rubbed his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry Bagheera, I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" T'Challa asked.

"Hm?" Tony played dumb. "What do you mean?"

"What were you thinking about just now Tony?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was trouble. He didn't want to lie to T'Challa but he didn't want to Tel the truth... Then again. Maybe he didn't have to. Maybe he could use this

"Someone, I was thinking about someone that I liked." Tony answered.

"Oh, I see." T'Challa then turned back to his notebook and continued writing.

Shit. He fucked up. He wanted T'Challa's attention but managed to get himself royally dismissed. Literally! How the hell does someone manage that!?

"Is there anyone that you like in particular?" Tony asked.

T'Challa perked up in an almost feline fashion and turned to Tony. "Did you say something?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I didn't."

Tony sighed.

The rest of the class was quiet, neither he or T'Challa spoke and the day went by, allowing lunch to arrive without an exchange of any conversation.

Class dismissed and T'Challa darted off from his seat and predictably left Tony again.

Tony face palmed himself. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

As soon as Tony slid his hands from his face to grudingly face the world again, Rhodey was there looking at him from Infront the desk.

"Hey Tones." Rhodey smiled softly.

"Hey Rhodey." Tony groaned as he took up his bag from behind his chair and slung his jacket on his shoulder.

Rhodey always dropped by after class to spend lunch with him and Tony was ever grateful for his best friend's undying loyalty.

"What happened to you? Did you fail a test or something?"

Tony arched a brow. "We both know that that can never happen." Tony slid over the desk and next to Rhodey. "Where did you even get that idea from?"

"Well. I see you and you look like you got crushed with one of cap's weights and then I see a sheet of paper next to you so I did the maths and thought that you fucked up on your grades." Rhodey explained.

"Firstly, you know that I never take these grades to heart like that. You're thinking about cap again. Secondly, what sheet of-" Tony turned back to his desk and spotted the said object. "When the hell did this get here?"

Tony picked it up and scanned its contents.

"Meet me by the tallest tree near the academy archives."

There wasn't a signature but Tony recognized the handwriting. It was T'Challa's.

"What's it say?" Rhodey asked.

"I gotta go." Tony said as he ran his gauntleted hand through his brunette hair.

"What? Where?" The soldier questioned.

Tony ran to the door. "I just gotta go, I'll see ya later!" Tony yelled before leaving the room, smiling as he heard Rhodey's "Be careful."

Tony raced out if the building and found himself outside. Without a second thought, the young man zipped towards the archives. He'd spent so much time there with Peter and Kamala, helping them to study that he knew it by heart.

He'd finally made it to the archives and panted as he scanned the area for tall trees.

Tree. Tree. Another tree. Found it!

As soon as Tony caught his breath,he raced for the flora.

Damn. Cap was right. He really needed to do more exercising. Maybe he'd join Rhodey or Natasha when they went.

Tony eventually his way under the tree as he came to a stop. No one was there. The genius sighed in defeat before he sat down against the old bark. So much for that note.

He looked around and as fate would have it, he was alone. Physics usually lasted longer than most classes so whenever physics students finished, other students were already back in class and were subject to less populated lunches.

Suddenly a wakanda accent broke out from the silence. "Tony up here."

Tony looked up and spotted T'Challa in a tree perched like -his codename sake- a panther with a panther. "Climb up."

Tony groaned. He took off his bag from his back and laid it next to the tree before standing to his feet and tying his jacket around his waist before backing a distance away from the tree

Tony was never a "climb trees" kind of kid but he'd climbed a few as a child when Jarvis took him out with his mother and aunt Peggy so he had some experience. That experience paled in comparison to the oversized plant that stood before him.

T'Challa had perched himself on a low bearing branch that was approximately about two whole Ironman suits taller than a whole Tony.

The genius huffed and took a running start for the tree, managing to clumsily run up the horizontal length of the oversized plant. Afterwards, he scrambled halfway up to the the king before he held onto a somewhat steady branch for support.

T'Challa's eyes widened in surprise. "Tony be-

The branch Tony held onto snapped.

Shit.

Tony could feel himself falling, crashing back into the ground as the image of T'Challa and the worthless broken branch seemed to drift farther away from his reach whilst he descended to the ground.

Fuck.

Before Tony hit the ground, T'Challa had kicked into action and dove for the other, hooking his legs to his perch and stretching his arms froward and grasping Tony's hands firmly.

"I have you." T'Challa replied.

For a small second Tony realized that he was hanging a whole Tony away from the ground when T'Challa had caught him.

In a steady but strong movement, T'Challa had pulled Tony up to the branch, allowing the genius to climb onto T'Challa's perch and rest against the tree while T'Challa took his feline position on the tree's limb.

"Are you-" T'Challa started to speak but Tony cut him off.

"That was awesome!" Tony beamed. "You're so strong! How did you do that? Do you lift boulders or something like that?"

T'Challa smiled at the genius' excitement . "You're not that heavy Tony, you're quite the light weight."

"Bruce and Janet would disagree with you." Tony remarked.

T'Challa chuckled. "But that doesn't make me wrong."

"Well, even though, I loved that crazy trust exercise, let's never do that again." Tony joked.

"Agreed." The king nodded. "Why didn't you just fly up here?"

"You said to climb!" Tony rebutted.

"I wasn't being literal!" T'Challa retorted.

Tony sighed. "Why did you call me up here anyways?"

There was a moment of silence before T'Challa spoke up. "You asked me earlier if I had an infatuation with anyone."

"I thought you didn't hear me." Tony replied.

"I'm always listening Tony. You're always so full of wonders whenever you speak, I would never wish to ignore anything you have to say." T'Challa reasoned.

Tony's heart skipped a fucking beat and he felt like he just had the breath punched out of his lungs. He however got enough of it back to speak once more. "Thanks."

T'Challa nodded. "I called you up here to tell you that I really like you Tony."

"What!?" Tony yelled, prompting T'Challa to flinch before he covered his mouth. "Sorry."

Enhanced hearing must be a bitch sometimes.

"I'm just confused. Since when?"

"After you blew up the academy's science lab with blue, violet and rose coloured glitter."

Tony laughed at the memory but where in that did T'Challa find anything about that being the slightest bit likeable?

"But you've never showed any interest in me." Tony debated. " You don't talk about it to anyone, you don't show anything in your socials and you don't even spend time with me outside of class."

T'Challa pulled out his phone and opened Instagram before he headed into his activity and history and handed Tony the phone.

Shit. T'Challa never talked about it but he followed Tony. He's liked every post Tony has ever put up and he's even liked the one's he put up before coming to the academy.

"You're always with Rhodes, Banner or ms. VanDyne during lunch and at other times, you're with captain Rogers. I assumed you were just busy so I took to being either with Okoye and Shuri or by myself. I didn't tell Shuri because she would have told you so I spoke with Okoye knowing that I could trust to reveal nothing to you." T'Challa pursed his lips. "I didn't know if you'd felt-"

Tony cut T'Challa off as he rushed forward, tackling T'Challa with a kiss to the lips. It would have been sweet if Tony hadn't taken T'Challa by surprise and lept at him with a force enough to knock them both out of the tree and onto the ground.

Nice going Stark.

"Fuck." Tony cursed as he rolled onto his knees. He then got before rushing to T'Challa's side. "I'm so sorry, I just acted and didn't to do that, again I just-"

Tony was interrupted when T'Challa made a swiftly pounced onto Tony and pinned him to the ground by his hands and with a kiss.

Tony was shocked at first burt relaxed into the kiss, reciprocating the action as he intertwined his fingers with the king's. There was no rush, just slow and long kisses full of love and gentleness.

Finally the pair broke for ear and looked into one another's eyes. Whiskey brown met the amber yellow infused caramel before Tony closed his eyes abd broke into laughter.

T'Challa furrowed his brows. "What's so funny?"

"We literally fell for each other." Tony asnwered between his laughter.

T'Challa soon cracker and laughed along with Tony. "That was terrible"

"Whatever you say Simba." Tony then reached up and brought T'Challa down into a brief kiss.


	2. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa tries a prank and shit goes sideways.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know, I like the idea that Tony's gauntlet is prosthetic and I thought:
> 
> "hmmm... I've seen this in everything but Ironpanther (at least from what I've seen). What would happen if T'Challa and Shuri were involved?"
> 
> Now we have this!
> 
> This was ritten in T'Challa's POV and these chapters will possibly be a back and forth between the POVs of T'Challa and Tony and in some cases, other characters' POVs. Depends tbh.
> 
> Oh yea, also, I admit, my brain already busies itself with a lot more than this and prompts for AvAc! Ironpanther aren't exactly easy to come by and think of😓, especially when we already have a bunch more AvAc content with other ships so here's the deal😁! 
> 
> You all get to suggest prompts! Comment below what you'd like to see in a story and I'll work it in to a chapter. I will try to get them in by chapter. I'll try to get to them all, no promises but I will try. I can't see into the future to tell you that "I can definitely do this" so I'll just say:
> 
> "I will try."
> 
> Anyways, other than that, Imma just be writing this stuff up. I just want you to know that my ears are open to suggestions and I will work to get them in.
> 
> Later!😁❤️

The three weeks that passed after their mutual confessions saw a few changes between the young king and Tony.

A change in scheduling, subconscious changes in behaviours and accomodation of newer friend groups but undoubtedly the most significant change was the fact that Tony started hanging around Shuri more often which had been... Baffling.

Do not mistake the king. They both loved one another, Shuri was always excited to speak with Tony and Tony absolutely adored Shuri, so much so that Shuri started to call him "brother" and Tony called her "little sis". 

What was baffling was whether they were good or bad influences on one another. The practical jokes that T'Challa found himself caught in? Their frequency doubled. The occurrence of amazing Technology for T'Challa to use and test? That also seemed to increase as well. The nicknames? Bast... Those were endless. The warmth in T'Challa's heart seeing his two favourite people getting along so well? That warmth absolutely melted his heart down to liquid.

T'Challa loved seeing them together. That was why he readily agreed to Tony and Shuri spending the Saturday together in her Lab while he watched. 

They were at it again, discussing the integration of wakandan force push technology into Tony's armour. They were discussing the practical applications, updates to be made to the suit's systems and the addition of Vibranium to the armour (Shuri asked and T'Challa agreed to let her add the metal to Tony's suit. It not only would help Tony in battle but it gave some assurance to T'Challa that Tony would be much safer if anything was to delay T'Challa from reaching the other male on the field).

They were in their element, Tony and Shuri were welding, wiring and reprogramming the new armour. They threw across jokes, made small banter, they snacked on the occasional box of donut or two and T'Challa was just having fun as just sat and watched them and their chemistry. 

Finally, they'd come to take a break and had been sitting on the desk with legs folded into pretzels.

"So run it by me again." Tony said.

"Alright, the suit will absorb the kinetic energy of anything that comes into contact with it , then it redistributes it into an omnidirectional blast of energy that will send opponents flying." Shuri explained. "It's a simple concept really, if you want, you can test it. We need to see if the nanites are functional anyways."

Tony nodded before he hopped off the table as walked up to the prototype armour. "So I just hit it?"

Shuri shrugged as she tapped her kimoyo beads and opened up a holographic screen. "You could kick it. T'Challa loves to kick it."

Tony looked to T'Challa and the king and the king shook his head whilst Shuri snickered in the background.

Tony nodded before he looked to Shuri in confusion. "What are you doing? Are you recording?"

"For research purposes. We need to mark the progression of the armour creation. Don't we?" Shuri rebutted.

To be honest. This was supposed to be a light hearted joke. Nothing that would hurt Tony but something that they could all look back at and laugh off in the future, besides, T'Challa was going to show Tony the video that Shuri made when he tested the technology in its earlier phases plus Tony had spiked T'Challa donut with hot sauce earlier so his revenge was justified. 

None of it was supposed to go any farther than a joke but somehow it did.

Tony slowly nodded before turning back to face the armour. He grounded his feet, his fists to his front and as he assumed an american boxer's stance. 

First he shot a rather impressive punch to the suit with his gauntleted hand into the suit's abdomen. (It would seriously hurt if he were to punch an Iron and Vibranium laced suit with his bare knuckle so the gauntlet was the obvious decision)

The nanites within the suit glowed a vibrant ocean blue as the colour traced smooth curves and lines between the joints and segments of the armour. 

Shuri nodded to Tony and threw up a thumbs up as indication that the suit was ready for redistribution.

Tony breathed again, he readied the gauntlet once more and shot his arm forward to deliver a blow to the suit.

The instant that hand made contact with the suit, the force blast activated and the sound of metal being blown apart screamed through the room.

T'Challa's eyes widened in fear as he saw red and gold scraps of metal fly as Tony was tossed across the lab. 

"Tony!" T'Challa cried.

The two wakandans looked to each other before T'Challa rushed over to Tony who had balled himself up and held his formerly gauntleted arm close to his side, hiding it from the view of the others with his back turned to them both. 

Shuri didn't move, she froze as tears threatened to flood her eyes while she held her hands to her mouth, trying to contain the breaths that were leaving her as she started to cry.

T'Challa drew nearer to Tony but the young man kept backing away like a panther being pushed back into a cage.

"Bast forgive me. Tony, please I'm sorry, let me see if you're ok." T'Challa spoke.

Tony didn't say anything and he kept pushing himself backwards until he came to a corner.

T'Challa slowly approached. "Please, Tony, say something, tell me if you're hurt, please just tell me that you're ok."

"Don't come closer!" Tony snapped, prompting T'Challa to flinch. " Please, just let me leave, I'm fine, I swear, I just want to leave, just let me leave now."

Tony was shaking, his voice was breaking , his breaths were quickening and disoriented and even though T'Challa couldn't see his face, he knew that Tony was probably on the verge of a meltdown but he couldn't let him leave, he needed to be sure that Tony was ok and if he wasn't then he had to help. 

Fuck. Why the hell did he do that? He didn't want to hurt Tony. He never planned to cause him grief or pain but here he was, a stupid idiot who managed to hurt his boyfriend.

T'Challa knelt down to Tony and came closer before he spoke again, his voice breaking under the fear that he had inflicted so much damage to his lover. "Tony, you're hurt, I need to at least know the degree of injury you've sustained. I am sorry that this happened and you can tell at me for all you wish but please let me help you."

"T'Challa, please I'm fine, I don't want you to see, I just need to leave." Tony replied.

Did T'Challa really hurt Tony that badly? To the point where Tony didn't even trust T'Challa to help him?

T'Challa touched Tony's back and even though he jolted, soon Tony leaned into the touch. "Tony, I just want to see, I am sorry for being a fool but I need to see." 

Tony didn't talk but he turned around slowly, his jacket covering over the arm. T'Challa looked to Tony and the brilliant, blue eyes that he'd adored so much were now wet, weak, puffy and red as the genius cast his gaze away from the king.

T'Challa fought back the tears that rushed forward and slowly manuevered his other hand over to Tony's arm. Tony pulled back and T'Challa almost broke.

"It's ok. I just want to help." T'Challa assured.

After a moment, toy relaxed again, his shaking had decreased from before and T'Challa was finally able to grasp the jacket and pull it off of Tony's arm to finally inspect the injury.

That day, T'Challa could have sworn that he almost fainted. 

The shock and distress that tore through his soul when he saw Tony's arm. Regret and guilt devoured him as self hatred drowned him inside the belly of sadness.

There wasn't an arm. There was just a stump.

T'Challa immediately whip over to look at Shuri. "Shuri! We need to-"

The younger female had been balling her eyes out over what happened as she had dropped to her knees held herself.

T'Challa looked around for something. Anything at all to-

Tony's other unharmed hand pulled T'Challa to look Tony straight in the eyes. "I'm fine."

The reassurance was delivered weakly but it was sure.

T'Challa hesitantly nodded and Tony faintly smiled before he pulled himself over to Shuri. 

The girl was crying, full on tears pooling into puddles below he as her quiet, shaky sobs filled the small space of silence between her and Tony.

Tony placed his hand by her chin, prompting Shuri to immediately jolt upwards whilst he guided her face to meet his.

Tony wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled brightly for Shuri to see. "Hey, I'm okay, calm down and catch your breath. I'm fine."

Shuri started to breathe normally again before she attempted a glance to Tony's arm only to be find herself unable to. 

Tony had kept his hand by her head, gently holding it to see his expression. "Don't look until you're calm enough to handle it."

Shuri nodded slowly before she darted froward and hugged Tony, arms around his neck, desperate not to let go. Tony patted her back with his hand and after some time, that's when Shuri noticed. She didn't feel the other hand. She pulled away Tony and finally caught sight of the stump. Her eyes widened in surprise before looking up to Tony. "Did-"

Tony shook his head and cut her off. "No, you didn't don't worry." 

Shuri nodded and hugged Tony once more, trying to keep her eyes away from the absent limb.

T'Challa had finally figured it out. He scanned the room and noticed it all. There was no blood. There wasn't any flesh (thankfully). Just metal.

Tony looked to T'Challa and gestured for him to come closer. T'Challa eased closer to Tony before he looked to the male, he didn't speak, not that he could say anything now. He didn't have anything to say at least.

"How did- how did that happen?" T'Challa asked.

Tony sighed. "It happened when I was first developing the repulsor technology, I was testing it and the heat from the gauntlet's radiation... It melted my arm off... I almost died then but I managed to remove the gauntlet and Jarvis took me to the hospital."

T'Challa felt the tug of guilt weigh heavier on his heart. "I am sorry Tony, I-I didn't know, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Tony smiled softly. "I figured."

Shuri finally withdrew herself from the young man and smacked T'Challa in the back of hiz head. "You're such an idiot T'Challa! You could have damaged my brother!"

Tony eye's widened in surprise at shuri's quick turn of emotions before he pulled her away from T'Challa's reach. "It's ok Shuri. No harm was done. There's no need to maul anyone."

T'Challa shook his head. "No. I deserve it Tony, this was something irresponsible and reckless and should be meant with some form of punishment."

Tony's eyes softened and he placed Shuri beside him before he moved Infront of T'Challa and hugged him, bringing him close to his chest. "Yes, you did something which was in hindsight, pretty dumb but you didn't mean to hurt anyone. I can't really be mad at you for wanting to share a laugh with someone."

T'Challa nuzzled into the touch and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist as he pulled him closer into the hug.

Suddenly a crash was heard in the background and the two males broke apart to look to its source.

It was a video, it started off with the scene of a lab inside something like a cave. Then there stood T'Challa in royal attire, looking in the direction of the camera before he delivered a swift kick to a mannequin wearing a black panther suit. As soon as T'Challa's foot touched the suit, a purple wave erupted through the room and T'Challa flew backwards onto the floor.

The holographic screen disappeared and Shuri emerged before the two. 

T'Challa was just about to rebuke Shuri but Tony began to snicker and then burst out into a hearty string of laughter, Shuri then followed and in some time, T'Challa even joined in.

Yeah, T'Challa would admit. He wasn't perfect and he sometimes made mistakes but it was ok. Everyone was prone to doing so but this experience taught him something, this was a mistake he'd never make again, though he was sure that Tony would hold it over his head for a while, especially when the long line of his pranks ensued after all of this.


	3. Sleeping over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like sleep overs so why not let these boys have one?
> 
> No other characters intervening today. We are letting the boys spend some some time romancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah dudes, I'm back at it again! 
> 
> We're into our third chapter! Y'all I'm so glad we got this far! High five yourself if you're an OG to this fic cuz you deserve it man. Anyways I just wanted to announce that I've officially just set up a tumblr by which y'all can come and suggest prompts, fic ideas, or just act a fool. I'll also share early updates and ideas there as well as shenanigans. We're here for the fun and the glory. Anyways, link at the bottom. Fair warning, my tumblr is empty as fuck so don't have any huge expectations.
> 
> Also remember to drop a comment if there's something about these two that you wanna see more of cuz i like sharing ideas with y'all and I'd love to to hear yours for this so we can see how far we can get this going.

"It's getting late." Tony noted.

"Indeed." T'Challa answered.

The two were perched up in that god forsaken tree once more.

Earlier, T'Challa slung Tony over his shoulders and climbed the tree with him in hand like a weightless sack of potatoes.

Currently, Tony had settled himself in T'Challa's grasp. There was no way on Earth that he was going to be in that tree without T'Challa holding him. For safety romantic purposes. Mostly safety purposes.

They were watching the sunset. Yes cliche as it was, it had become their thing. T'Challa said it was a similar experience to watching the sunset in Wakanda and Tony didn't mind it. As long as bagheera liked it.

"We should get going." T'Challa spoke.

"Not now, you already dragged me up here." Tony whined. "I don't want to leave yet."

T'Challa smiled and rolled his eyes for a moment.

The sun glowed in it's richest yellow and the sky turned into a vibrant and almost sweet orange as the large star made it's departure from their sights. Soon enough the night had been ushered in as the darkness took hold of the sky, indigo painting it's face whilst stars peeked forth like millions of jeweled eyes looking down at them both.

T'Challa sighed before he shifted Tony into a bridal position, hooking his arm under Tony's legs as he supported Tony's back with his other limb.

Tony was about to say something when T'Challa quickly stood on his feet.

"What the- T'Challa?" Tony was cut off when T'Challa decided to speak.

"Don't worry my unyule, just hold on."

The genius nodded and slung his arms around T'Challa's neck.

T'Challa then did the unexpected. The motherfucker jumped out the fucking tree.

"T'Challaaaa!" Tony yelled as they descended to the ground. Tony screamed as he slammed his eyes closed im expectation of damage only to realize they'd already landed. He looked down and the green blades of grass were much closer to him that before. "What?"

"Sneakers." T'Challa replied as if that was supposed to answer everything.

"You could have gotten us both hurt." Tony complained.

"Unlikely, the sneakers have energy regulators inside the soles that absorb vibrations upon impact with the ground including sonic vibrations. Any dangerous heights that I may fall from are then made to feel like stepping on one of your matresses. Comfortable and silent." T'Challa elaborated. "There was no way that you would have been hurt as long as I landed on my sneakers."

Tony smirked. "So cats really do land on their feet."

T'Challa shook his head as a soft smile found his lips. "As long as you are with me Tony, you will not need to fear for your safety."

Tony hopped out of T'Challa's arms and was so grateful for the touch of the ground when his shoes made contact with the earth. 

He then turned to T'Challa and kissed T'Challa on the cheek. "My hero." As soon as he pulled back, his face automatically glared up at T'Challa. "Never do that again though or else I'll dump you."

T'Challa chuckled. He and Tony knew that his words were without any actual venom which didn't really help Tony so much when he tried to be mad at the wakandan.

"I think it's time we get you to you back to the tower." T'Challa said as he extended his hand for Tony.

The genius took hold of T'Challa's hand but didn't move. "Actually..." He looked up to Tony. "Would you mind if I stayed over by you?"

T'Challa's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before his expression settled into a smile. "Alright. Let's go."

They were off. In total it was a forty minute walk back to the King's room as they strolled through the campus, walking along the stone paved path lit by the brilliant white glow of the street lights. They passed the archives and quickly made a stop at Stark Tower to pick up a few of Tony's essentials for the night and notify Jarvis of Tony's plans. Afterwards, they were back to walking they may their way past the training grounds where Tony told T'Challa about a specific mission where he made Modok his bitch, T'Challa laughed in response to the retelling. They then stopped by Club A to grab a few snacks and beverages beford they arrived at Avenger's Dorm. 

They entered the building and walked through the halls before they stood in front of a single wooden door.

The king opened the door to reveal a ridiculously clean, black marble-tiled space with wooden furniture sets, woven baskets of fruit, carpets at the centre of the room, by the doors connected to the room and beneath the feet of various panther statues aligned with the corners of his room. The bed was simply laid out, a white matress cover and a black sheet to sleep under accompanied by two colorful pillows at the head of the bed which had been positioned beside a window draped with African designed curtain and guarded by two plants at its side. T'Challa's stuff were packed away neatly at one side of the room, a dark refurbished wardrobe with a matching dresser and shelves to hold all his things. On one side of the room there was also a tinted black glass slide door which was hard to see through from where he stood, he assumed that to be the bathroom and beside that was a white wooden door.

It was a total contrast to Tony's room which was usually messy, lavishly decked out with more Captain America merch than necessary and scented with cheese from his fridge. The room really reflected T'Challa, almost as an embodiment of himself separate in existence but linked in soul and personality.

After removing their shoes at the doorway (T'Challa's insistence of manners and Tony's compliance) T'Challa guided the other male inside and Tony settled himself onto the bed, carefully seating himself as to not disturb the careful neatness of the well made bed. 

T'Challa stood on the carpet on the middle of the room as he looked down at Tony. "Welcome to my room."

"You really took your time on this place." Tony mentioned.

"It is my home away from Wakanda so I had to make it work." T'Challa replied before he sat next to Tony.

Tony then felt his hand taken into T'Challa's grasp. Tony only responding with a gentle reciprocation as he looked to T'Challa.

"Do you have any work due for tomorrow?" T'Challa asked.

Tony shrugged. "Unless fury decides to send us surprise quizes in the middle of the night then no. You?"

T'Challa shook his head. "No, I did it all earlier."

Tony then aksed the one question to kick off the night's activities. "Alright so what are we going to do?"

T'Challa shrugged. "Mostly, I just spend my time reading."

Tony smirked. "I have an idea."

Que the montage. They showered, Tony changed into a simple band shirt and underwear while T'Challa wore sweats. They took their left over snacks and sat down to watch "Grown-ish" ('cause fuck what people say, that is a good fucking show), then they proceeded to read through a chapter of one of T'Challa's books ( "A Song of Ice and Fire" was it? It was interesting.) before Tony got up and made them both his home made, original, novelty cheeseburgers (they were just burger buns and beef patties with too much melted cheese).

Finally, Tony yawned. 

T'Challa looked over to the younger male and smiled softly before he put down his book (who eats burgers with their book in hand? T'Challa!). "I believe that's a sign for bed."

Tony furrowed his brows. "What? No I'm good."

T'Challa arched a brow. "You just yawned."

Tony rolled his eyes. "So? People yawn. You yawn. People all over the world are probably yawning as we speak."

"Tony, you need your sleep." T'Challa stated.

"I-" Tony stopped when T'Challa threw him the "king" look. 

Now here was an interesting note. T'Challa often times did a specific look when he was out and about. Tony noticed it when ever he was around T'Challa in his free time away from everyone else. He had a sense of royal command and when he was giving an order or when he was being firm, he gave the "king" look. The look that intensified his royalty into a concentrated stare of authority that shook anyone who he stared at. 

That look was the look Tony got and it did shake Tony. It was the good kind of shake though, the kind that sent the best shivers up your spine. It was kind of hot to be honest but Tony would never tell him that.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Just for you. One night only."

T'Challa nodded and prepped himself for bed. He went through the banal nightly bathroom protocols before he reappeared in the room, slid his black T-shirt off and pulled up the bed sheets for Tony to lay down.

Often times, Tony would find himself thanking whatever entity or event that shaped their reality for allowing T'Challa's physique, his genius and well crafted physique to exist. The muscle on his boyfriend really was just something that was almost indescribable. No matter what he did, the wakandan just seemed to be overpoweringly hot while doing it shirtless. Push-ups while shirtless? Hot as fuck. If T'Challa threw Matt Murdock across the room with his bare chest exposed then it'd be the most erotic thing Tony saw yet ans if T'Challa purposely took off his shirt during thwir makeout sessions then Jesus it was enough to kill Tony.

Hands down, It was the sexiest, most dangerous and smartest thing that he'd ever seen in the existence of man, rivaling Steve's own musculature (and Tony checked, he'd watched them both for a long time and it really was hard to pick between them both but by boyfriend law, he was obligated to say that T'Challa looked better).

Tony maneuvered over T'Challa before slipping into the King's arms, initially coming face to face with T'Challa's chest before looking up at him.

"So how does this sleep thing work?" Tony asked.

"Very funny Tony." T'Challa pulled Tony closer. "Place your arms around me." 

Tony did as told and slipped his arms around T'Challa's neck as the wakandan braced his arms around his waist.

"Lean closer." T'Challa's voice had gone soft and gentle, as kind as a summer breeze and warm enough to melt Tony's arc reactor like mercury. Tony inched closer untill he was right under T'Challa. He yawned again.

"What's next?" Tony asked. 

T'Challa smiled. "This." He cleared his throat and hummed a small tune before he sang. Yes. This man was going to sing Tony to sleep. Tony stifled a laugh.

"Fly me to the moon." T'Challa began.

Tony shook as he began to snicker. He couldn't hold it in. He had to laugh. The brunette then erupted with a hearty chuckle before he looked T'Challa in the eyes. "Frank Sinatra? Really?"

"Appreciate the classics Tony." 

Tony smiled and (unbelievably) silenced himself to listen.

T'Challa continued his song. Why was this guy perfect? He was smart. He was strong. He was hot. He was a goddamn king and he had a good singing voice. Whenever Tony tried to hit any notes in the lab, there were higher chances of him bursting Rhodey's ear drums than it was for him to not blow up the lab. What did he do to really deserve this because as far as Tony was concerned, he told himself that he deserves nothing he had. That's why pepper and him didn't last. That's why he and steve fought so much. He told himself so much of this that he was convinced but instead, here he was being sung to sleep. Tony shut his eyes, the T'Challa's heartbeat synchronising with the melody, it's rhythm matching the "fly me to the moon" as T'Challa quietly serenaded the younger man. In time, the song became a hum and the hum turned to a dream of dazzling lights and exotic colours as Tony dozed off to sleep.

T'Challa smiled as he looked down at Tony who was contently wrapped around his body. He snapped his fingers and his lights automatically went out before he embraced his lover, kissed his forehead and closed his own eyes. "Good night Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the Tumblr: 
> 
> https://afro-wizard.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'd you try to contact me then say "AvACIP" so I know you're not spam.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day!


End file.
